


The Study [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on Hannibal's study, M/M, PWP without Porn, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: James Bond is an expert at planning first dates. When this one doesn't make it out of Q's study, he counts it as a success.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825589) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## Tempting 

  


**Author:** Bootsnblossoms and Kryptaria  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** James Bond  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Summary:** James Bond is an expert at planning first dates. When this one doesn't make it out of Q's study, he counts it as a success.  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953922) | **Wordcount:** 2635  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20The%20Study.mp3) | **Size:** 21M | **Duration:** 22:18  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20The%20Study.m4b) | **Size:** 11M | **Duration:** 22:18  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
